Mellifluous
by Elirius
Summary: Raven is losing control of her empathy over a mistake she made eight years ago. She fights to stay in control constantly but things become a whole lot easier when she meets a stranger in the park. Somewhere deep inside she knows this person but is it him or is it just her imagination. AU, Bb/Rae
1. Euphonic

AN: This is my first time in this fandom so please go easy on me. This story is slightly AU and a mix with of the show and original comics.

* * *

Euphonic

* * *

"Nice save back there Raven." Wally said as the elevator stopped on the floor they were getting off on. Raven looked up from the floor to the redhead that was smiling at her. His smile was always so bright and charming but even more so since he had gotten older.

"Sure." she replied monotonously as she stepped off the elevator before everyone else. She moved quickly down the hallway past Jinx that had come to meet her boyfriend. She could feel their disappointment nipping at her. It was almost unbearable.

A lot of things had changed in the past eight years. The Teen Titans were now the Titans. They consisted of a ten man team. They were much more powerful than before, but that meant nothing. Jump City had become worse over the years. It didn't rival Bludhäven but it was beginning to rival Gotham. More super-villains had taken refuge in the city and general crime had risen steadily.

It was a constant struggle to stay ahead of the crime but they had done so. Jump City was safe or as safe as it could possibly be with the help of the Titans is the Jump City Police Department.

Raven reached her room and retreated into it. It was her safe haven. A place she could breath in, her sanctuary. She could feel nothing in her room. She had use several spells to ward off any emotions that could seep in. It was a peaceful place she could escape from everyone else's emotions. She dragged herself to her bed. Before sitting down she took off the black cloak. She sat it on the bed and then sat down.

Lately she had been having trouble blocking out the emotional bombardment. Nothing worked for her. Her mental shields were barely hanging on. Nothing helped her anymore, she had given up meditation months ago. Now she was relying on sheer willpower to keep it together. She pulled off her thigh high boots and left them on the floor by her bed.

Slowly she unzip the back of her suit and pulled it off. Letting the dress like item drop to the floor, she laid back on her bed in her undergarments. Her mind contemplated her deeper thoughts. The ones she constantly hid away. The thoughts she buried for the sake of a peaceful mind.

She searched through her drifting thoughts looking for a memory. Ones she had locked away for her own good but now she was far too tempted right now. She needed that memory even though she knew that it would only end up hurting her.

She reached for it but stopped when she heard the knock on her door. She opened her eyes and sat up. Putting the suit back on without the cloak, she opened the door.

"Nightwing." she stood in the threshold. He inspected her with his blue eyes but said nothing for several seconds. She waited but felt impatient instead. It wouldn't show on her face but she knew he sensed it.

Both of them were different now. No longer two people that understood each other's darkness. They had drifted apart and their relationship splintered the day he decided the fate of their team member without anyone else's opinion. There was no friendship, only business.

"You're losing control." he said stepping past her into the room. She only moved to avoid his touch. "Everyone can see it."

"Really." she said turning to look at the blue eyed leader. Her arms were folded under her chest.

"Raven, what's going on? You've been acting weird." Nightwing said staring at her. She could tell he knew for a while that something was wrong with her but waited for her to try and pull it together.

"Why is that your concern?" she questioned him. "It has not interfered with my duties, had it?"

"No, but we're a team-"

"A team?" she stated standing by the door.

"Don't Raven." Nightwing stopped her before she could say another word.

"If my problem is not interfering with my work, then leave me alone." she felt the anger slipping out. She grasped it tightly before it flowed free. She couldn't lose control of herself now. It would only gave Nightwing an idea of how bad off she was.

"Do you want to end up like Beast Boy?" Nightwing said noticing Raven physically flinched at the name. She never did that before he wonder why now.

"Don't you ever bring that up, you sent him away!" she could barely keep her voice down.

"He was a liability to the team. If he hadn't-"

"Leave me alone, Richard." she stepped back from the door. Clearly a command to leave. He looked at the threshold then to Raven. She was forcing him to leave without uttering a word.

"Beast Boy made his choice the moment he decided to keep the truth to himself. Don't make the same poor choices he did." he said leaving the room.

Raven closed the door and a crack split the metal frame. The door stayed in place but she knew she would need to replace it soon. She walked toward her bed but stopped in front of her mirror. She hadn't really looked at herself for a long time.

In the past eight years she had changed. She was a woman now. Her height had not changed much, she was still an average height. Still she had deathly pale skin but now only had hints of gray coloring. Her purple hair had become almost black through the years. She wore her it short now with a bang.

Normally she didn't look as tired as she did now. But over the last three months she had been losing it. She could barely keep it together anymore. She was grasping at straws. It was futile to continue fighting her emotions but she did. She continued her battle with herself. She fought to keep the one place she ever felt she belonged.

She lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Again she reached into her memories for just a glimpse of him. His smile came to her mind crystal clear. His green eyes lit with mischief. It had been so long since she had seen him. She wondered, but stopped herself.

What good would it be to think about him now?

She didn't do a thing to help him. She let Robin push him out of the team. She didn't even talk to him before he left. She had remained silent and that was what she regretted. She did not help her friend, she was not there when he needed her.

She had been selfish because she didn't want to lose her place. She didn't want to leave the Titans. Eight years and now she was finally breaking down. It had been a slow deterioration that she knew about from the beginning. She knew what would happen and yet she still did nothing to stop it.

She deserved this, so she didn't work to stop the problem. Her empathy was out of control and there was no way to stop it now. It was too late. She heard another knock at the door. She pulled herself up and answered the door. Jinx stood there looking at her.

"We need to talk." Jinx said.

Raven stared at her. Jinx was a bit different but still generally herself. She and Raven weren't exactly friends but they cared for each. "No."

She walked back into the room and Jinx followed. The concern coming off of her was stabbing to Raven mind. She retreated to one side of the room while Jinx stayed close to the door.

"Don't you know what will happen?" the pink eyed woman moved forward to Raven.

"I know!" she flinched away from Jinx. "I know."

"Then why are you hurting yourself."

"Because…" Raven said looking down at her hands. "I-I didn't…"

"Beast Boy…you didn't help him, but-" Jinx stopped speaking knowing she couldn't continue. Beast Boy was gone long before she had joined the team permanently. She didn't really know what happen. Nightwing never talked about it and neither did any of the original Titans.

"He was hurt because he save me. Because that idiot saved me." Raven felt her stomach turn at her emotions. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest as pressure build around her throat. "If he had just said he was hurt. If he had just…"

She stopped speaking. She kept this in for eight years and it caused hey to fall apart slowly each day. She never really dealt with the problem and felt stupid for losing control over something like this and so long after it happen. It was weakness that plagued her and she could do nothing to stop it.

"Raven." Jinx tried to say something but couldn't figure out what to say. She knew that Raven was going through something but she could never guess it was this bad. None of them could have guest it was like this.

"Just go." she said turning away from the woman. Jinx stepped back and lingered for several minutes before finally leaving. Raven stood alone staring at her mirror. Her reflection revealing an expression she rarely saw. Tears made lonely pathways down her cheeks. She stared at them transfixed by the tears she had held back so long. She finally wiped them away.

She turned and went to her closet. Opening it she pushed passed the several identical suits until she got to her normal clothes. She pulled out some jeans and a shirt. Wasting no time she pulled them on and then grabbed her shoes. She left her room and headed down the hallway.

Their base was no longer the "T" base. Their first base was more of a monument for the city now. The new base was underground and much larger than the former base. It had state of the art everything and 15 levels. It was built under Jump City Bay without the knowledge of any of the citizens or the Mayor.

Raven walked to the elevator and hit the button to go up. They had another elevator that led to the lobby floor of the their 'T' base but they didn't use it. The elevator she waited for led to docking area where their vehicles were stored. She stood waiting thinking about how closed in she felt. She felt like everything was crashing in on her and their was no way out. She forced air into her lung realizing that what she felt was anxiety.

"Raven." Wally said stopping by the elevator. She didn't even see him approach due to his speed. "Maybe you should call Starfire."

"I don't think he will like that very much." Raven said deadpan.

"Does it really matter. I don't really know what you're going through but you should be with your friend. You should talk to her." he said giving her a cheerful smile.

Raven stepped on to the elevator and as the doors were closing she spoke."Thanks Wally."

Starfire had left the Titans two years after Beast Boy and Raven felt betrayed for a while but she realized it was for the better because Starfire and Robin were no longer able to be near each other without the tension. Starfire contacted her about her whereabout. She was with another team now and happy and really that was all Raven wanted for the alien girl.

Their teen now consisted of Nightwing, Cyborg, Jinx, Flash, Aqualad, Bumblebee, Jericho, Wonder Girl, Zatara, and Terra. Even Terra came back to the team after proving her sincerity. Their team was strong but Raven felt like she was becoming the weakest link. It was suffocating her. Her guilt and buried emotions were choking her, but she still felt like she deserved every bit of it because she wasn't listening to his emotions when she was the only there who could stop him.

She remember it like yesterday. Beast Boy had saved her from an attack and he was hurt but he had played it off as if it wasn't serious. She didn't know why, even to this day she didn't know why he had hid it from her. It was so hectic that day, that everyone had to split up to fight her brothers. They had to save citizens and Robin had given Beast Boy the task of saving people at a preschool. He save all of them except one little girl that was afraid and hiding on the roof. He tried to save her but his injury was near fatal when he went after her. He passed out before he could get to her and she died.

Robin could not forgive him for that mistake. If Beast Boy wasn't almost out of it Robin would have probably put him out of it. He really tried to make up for his mistake but Robin couldn't forgive him. Their relationship only went down from there. Robin didn't trust Beast Boy. Beast Boy tried to make amends but Robin didn't care. He didn't care about the things Beast Boy did. He didn't care about any of it. He could only see the mistake and the lost of life. That weight and responsibly was always carried by Beast Boy and Robin had only made that burden heavier.

She stayed silent and didn't interfere in any of the things that happen. She was like a bystander and she hated that about herself. She hated how she did nothing for Beast Boy. The guilt ate away at her until she was broken. After almost six months of walking on eggshell Robin and Beast Boy finally had it out. It ended in a fight and with Robin telling Beast Boy to leave. It was devastating but Raven did nothing. Like the rest of her friends, they remained passive in the situation even when they knew they should have spoke. It was a mistake that Raven had never got over, even though they were teenages and didn't have the experience to deal with such things, Raven still felt at fault for not knowing what to do. She could never forgive herself for not speaking up or knowing how to handle the situation back then.

* * *

Raven found herself in a busy park with children and parents playing. There were people jogging and business men talking breaks from work. Overall it was a beautiful day and Raven hated every moment of it. Not because the of the sun shining down but because of the emotions overflowing in the park. She could feel the happiness and the joy and it was painful to her. It was like a knife stabbing her repeatedly. She was like a nerve so sensitive and raw. Every touch was painful and agonizing.

She was losing it. She felt her power trickling out against her will and she couldn't stop it, she couldn't prevent it and she was in a crowd of people. She had to get away or she would hurt them all. This was a mistake. All of it was a mistake and she needed to escape. She needed to be free. She ran down the pathway away from everyone . She was trying her hardest to flee from the happy people that unknowingly hurt her with their emotions.

She didn't know when she closed her eyes but she did. Then she smacked her face hard against something and stumbled back. Someone grabbed her arm and kept her steady. When she opened her eyes and almost snatched her arm back, but she couldn't. The blue eyes staring down at her were so bright. A smile that rival the sun was shining at her. She was surprised by it, but she didn't feel any emotion from him. It was like a wall between his emotions and her.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." His voice was deep and rich. It made her breath catch. She got a better look at him. He had blonde hair that was short but slightly messy and a tan like he'd been working in the sun. His eyes were blue like a clear sky and Raven couldn't believe she was likening a stranger's eyes to things. She sounded like a bad romance novel.

"It's fine." she said with a little too much feeling. He gave her another bright smile and she almost wanted to smile back. She stared at his hand still holding her hand. He wore a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had powerful forearms that had white scars that spiraled down his forearm to his wrist. She could tell he worked hard with his hands.

He looked down to where she was looking at. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll let you have your arm back now."

"Thank you." Raven said monotonously. He was tall, at least 6'3. She felt short next to him. Though she never felt that way with any of her teammates. He had a presence that was strong and imposing but he had control of it. She was sure he could make his presence very intimidating if he wanted to.

He stepped back some giving her space to breath. She stared at his broad chest for far too long. She looked away slightly embarrassed. She turned from the man in an attempt to leave.

"Hey…are you leaving already?" he asked. The timbre of his voice was reminiscent. Almost like a melody she missed. She thought she could listen to him speak forever just to hear the difference in pitch and tone when he spoke animately.

"Yes." she said moving past him. She stepped forward but stopped when he called her.

" Hey, why do seagulls live by the sea?" he asked and she turned to look at him. He gave her a disarming smile.

Raven couldn't believe he was making a joke. She didn't even know him. She could tell he wanted her to ask why so she humored him. "Why?"

"Because if they lived by the bay they'd be bagels." he lamely finished.

Raven stared at him for a long time. "That was terrible."

"Yeah…it was." She started to leave. "Wait! I mean, I wanted to know your name."

She could tell he was nervous by his smile. It wavered at times. She debated on what to say but the words tumbled out of her mouth. "Rachel."

She didn't think he could smile any wider but he managed it. "Cute."

She could tell he meant his statement as a compliment. She didn't respond instead she asked him a question. "What's your name?"

"Adrian." he said catching up to her and keeping her pace. "Adrian Fogg."

"Hm." she said walking down the pathway through the trees. He followed with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you alright?" he asked genuinely concerned. She couldn't feeling any of his emotions but she knew he was sincere. He really wanted to know if she was alright. It made her feel weird.

She looked at him without any expression. He threw his hands up in a placating gesture. "You were running…you looked like you were afraid."

"I'm fine." she said slowing her pace. She knew he could keep up without trying. Two of his strides were four of hers. But she slowed her pace because she had started to feel better. She no longer felt she had to escape. "I don't like crowds."

"Oh." he said thoughtful. "Do you come here a lot?"

"No, not really." she thought if she did she would have known this was the worst place to go without mental shields. Yet, being around this stranger was a soothing balm and actually good for her mind. It was like being near him blocked out everything else. She felt relieved and it alsomade her curious as to who he was.

"So what do you do? For work." he was curious about her just as much as she was about him. It made her feel important. He was really interested in her and that was odd but she didn't want to leave just yet.

"Saving people."

"Wow, like a doctor." he was so bright to her but it didn't hurt.

"No." she answered looking at the trees they were passing.

"Nurse?"

"No." she gave him no answer.

"Okay, secretive. Don't worry I won't pry." he assured her as they came around a the path he stopped. Raven stopped when she notice he was no longer beside her.

"What?" she asked suddenly on guard.

"Nothing." he smiled. "I thought I heard something."

He continued on walking with her. She gave him a strange look but moved forward with him.

"You're weird." Raven said stopping at a bench.

"Hmm…and you're not?"

"I never said I wasn't." she sat down not sure what she was doing. She never went out of her way to speak with anyone.

"I'm glad you're not leaving me in the weird box alone." he chuckled and Raven felt her heart skip a beat, like a cliché.

She pushed the emotion down in hopes of gaining control of herself. She stood, she couldn't entertain these thoughts any longer. Adrian looked over at her.

"Leaving already?" he asked leaning against the bench lazily.

"Yes." she said realizing she felt like she was in more control than she had been in years.

"Can I see you again?" he sat up straight with concern in his eyes. "I promise not to make anymore terrible jokes."

Raven saw the his concern. He didn't even know her and he was worried. "Why?"

"You look like you could used a friend." she could tell he was being honest. She stared at him reminded of someone she missed deeply. She wanted to say yes but she knew that she couldn't.

"I don't... no. You will not meet me again." she walked away without hearing his response. Once she was out of sight she took to the sky to escape Adrian if he had decided to follow her.

* * *

Back at the base Raven stepped off the elevator and was greeted by Jinx. The pink haired woman stood with her arms cross. "Where did you go?"

Jinx wasn't normally so nosy but Raven rarely went out for leisure activities.

"Out." she stated deadpan. She moved passed the woman and walked toward the living area. She was normal on the outside but inside she was thinking about Adrian and her heart was pounding. His smile was a wallpaper in her mind and his voice was stuck on repeat. Something about him made her curious. It made her want to know more about him. She wanted to know what he did for work and what his favorite book was. She wanted to know so much more.

The scars on his arms intrigued her very much. It was not a wound people usually got. She walked past Nightwing without acknowledging him. She instead sat down on one of their couches. She didn't feel so open anymore. She could be around her teammates and friends without being assaulted by their emotions.

Her powers were under her control and she didn't feel everyone's emotions attacking her. Her teammates stared at her but didn't say anything. She knew they wouldn't. Before Jinx could question her again their alarm was going off.

"Suit up. Dr. Light is attacking Jump City Museum." Nightwing said still dressed from an earlier mission.

Raven, Jinx, Nightwing, Cyborg and Zatara went since the others had another mission. Stopping Dr. Light was easy but Raven had almost crushed the man. She had lost control without realizing it. Everyone's emotions were battering her again.

Still at the museum Nightwing pulled her to the side while they waited for the police.

"What happen back there. You almost killed him?" the young man's voice was laced with anger. Raven could feel it gnawing on her defenses. Raven struggled with listen to him as he lectured her. Her defenses were failing her again leaving her open to the bombardment of raw emotions. "Raven, are you listen?"

She felt an excruciating pain assault her mind as she tried to gain control. The more she ignored Nightwing the angrier he got the more pain she felt. It became an agonizing cycle.

"Please stop talking."

"Raven, if this keeps happening then you'll end up like- "

"Shut up!" she screamed tearing the museum left wing down. It was completely destroyed nothing left but rubble. No one was inside but Raven couldn't believe how thoughtless she acted. So much was building in her heart. So many of her own emotion tangling with everyone else's, amplifying her emotions to the extreme.

Nightwing moved to grab her but she took off before he could. She need to escape. She needed to be free so she flew high into the sky. She kept going until she was just above the clouds.

It was almost peaceful but still she felt the nagging on the back of her mind. She went higher until it was freezing and she could barely breath. Still the pain lingered in her mind.

"Higher…" she spoke to herself as she forced herself higher into the sky. She stared mindlessly at the crest of the earth. It was beautiful and silent up there. It was so peaceful that she knew she would miss it. She would miss the silence that alluded her constantly. She felt her conscious slipping away from the lack of oxygen.

Her cocoon of black energy disbursed from around her and she felt back to the earth. In and out of conscious she could see the earth getting closer. If she didn't get control of herself she would hit the ground.

She struggled but her limbs felt leaden. Everything felt slowed and weighed down. Fear was gripping her tightly. Choking the life from her as she fell. She froze up unable to move at all. She was over the park from earlier but still she couldn't move. The trees would break her fall but might also kill her. She thought this was a stupid way to die. Like a bird that fell from the nest. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

"Raven!" she knew that voice but couldn't place it. Suddenly she was being knocked out of the air. Strong arms came around her waist pulling her roughly against a broad chest. She was then shield as they crashed through tree branches and onto the grass.

She heard him grunt when they hit the ground. She turned over and looked over to who saved her.

"Adrian…" she check over his body worry that he was hurt. "What...how did you?"

"Rachel..." he said looking up at her as he lied on the ground. "Funny meeting you here."

"You shouldn't be here." she says realizing her hood was off. It was why he called her by her name.

"So you're Raven from the Titans." he says not responding to her statement. "You're even cuter in that suit."

"I'm going to leave your here to die of whatever injury you have." she said starting to get to her feet.

"Hey…" he whined. She told him to turn over. Then she pulled up his shirt. The bruising on his side was extensive but not life threatening. She placed her cold hand on his back and side. Slowly she let her healing power flow through her fingertips. Bluish white light engulfing the bruised area.

"What are you thinking?"

"I wasn't. What were you thinking?" he asked.

"I wasn't." she repeated his answer. She finished healing him then he sat up.

"You really scared me back there. Why did you go so high?"

"To get some silence." she stood up pulling her hood back on to hide her face. She wouldn't admit it but she felt helpless. She felt very vulnerable in his presence and she had done something stupid. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"Are you alright?" he asked getting to his feet.

"Fine." she kept her voice emotionless, but it was a struggle. He came closer and it seemed like the loud emotions surrounding her faded into white noise. Then there was nothing left but her own feelings, that she knew how to control. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Adrian asked genuinely confused by the question.

"You… nevermind." she started to leave but he grabbed her wrist. His grip was loose but at the same time she didn't think she could break it.

"Are you sure you're okay. I know I don't really know you but you seem off." his worry was written all over his face.

"Its none of your business." she tried to free herself but it was futile.

"Raven…" the way he said her name made her look at him. He was really worried about her. "Sorry, nevermind."

She didn't know what to say and tension was building steady between them. She wanted to leave but something was keeping her there. He let go of her and she still stood there.

"You should go, your team must be worried." he stepped back from her but she stepped forward to him. She stared at him for several minutes without speaking.

"What were you doing here…in the park so late." the thought had just occurred to her that he shouldn't be there. There was no reason for him to be there in the park at this time of night.

"I-i…" he was nervous and swallowed a couple of times before speaking. "I wanted to see you again. I was hoping you would be here."

He said lamely as he looked over at a tree to avoid her penetrating stare. She couldn't tell if he was lying or not. He was so closed off from her. Even his nervousness seem weird to her. It was like a facade he was wearing to protect himself.

"I should go." he said turning and leaving. "Be careful going home."

He was leaving and she didn't want him to. Something in her heart told her he was someone she had longed for. He was the missing piece she lost far too long ago. Without realizing it she was reaching forward to his retreating form. Words tumbled out of her mouth thoughtlessly. "Please don't go."

He stopped in his tracks at the desperate tone of her voice. "You don't need me. You're fine now, right? Your team will be worried if you stay out all night."

Raven shook her head and stared down at the ground. He heart pounding loudly in her chest as she searched for the words she wanted to speak. He gave her a feeling of nostalgia. He made her remember simpler times. The years before she had the unending guilt. "Tell me a joke?"

"Huh?" he was caught off guard by her request. "A joke?"

She nodded pulling her hood further down to hide her face. "Please."

He was quiet for a long time before he spoke. It was like he was debating with himself and Raven wondered if she had said something wrong. She had nothing to go off of. When he finally spoke his back was still to her.

"Why did the cookie go to the doctor?" She looked up as he answered a few seconds later. "Because he felt crummy."

Raven couldn't help the small laugh that came from her. Her heart broke and her stomach knotted as her emotions came to the fore. Her laughter was small but turned into silent sobs as she held her hood down. Years of burying her guilt and sadness came back in full force.

Before she could even attempt to run away she was being pulled into a firm hug. This wasn't like her. She didn't cry like this. She didn't show emotions like this. She didn't break down like this. Yet, she couldn't pull her face away from his chest. Her tears soaking his white shirt.

She really had lost all control.

"Come on Rae…you'll break something if you keep this up." his voice was soft and comforting her. "Don't cry."

He held her for as long as she needed and cooed her like a child. She was embarrassed but didn't push him away. She took the comfort he offered because she desperately needed it.

When she finally stopped his shirt was damp with her tears. "…sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Are you alright?" he asked pushing her hood back to see her face. She let him. He had already seen her but this was different. They both knew now, but neither said a word. He wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good…you're too cute to cry." he said pulling away to leave. He got a few paces away and Raven called to him.

"Can I see you again? Please." she said gripping her cloak tightly.

"Sure." he said chuckling. "I knew you couldn't resist these good looks."

He waved to her and she found herself waving slightly as well. When he disappeared out of view she sighed deeply. "I'm so sorry Gar…"

* * *

AN: Hello, this is my first fanfic under this pen name. I really love Bb and Raven together so I thought I'd try my hand at writing a fic for them. I am so sorry for anyone out of character. I tried but it's been awhile since I've seen the original show.

I hope the story was likeable. I think I might continue it if someone likes it. I want to explain what Bb been doing for those eight years. Also where Starfire is -cough- Red Hood -cough-. I also want to go into some deeper stuff with the two of them and some angst. Because everyone loves angst...at least I do. :)

Just in case you were wonder Raven hair is in the Teen Titan Go style. I thought it was cute and her suit is more like the comic with the dress with the high splits.

Adrian Ell Fogg is just an anagram of Garfield Logan :)

Please leave a review if you'd like. I hope to post more Bb/Raven fics soon.


	2. Harmonious

Harmonious

* * *

Raven opened her eyes slowly. Her vision still slightly blurred from sleep. She rubbed her eyes before turning over in her bed.

She could hardly believe what happen a week ago. Staring at the ceiling she thought about how stupid she has been. Almost killing herself to stop the emotions that pained her. Never in her life had she done something so foolish.

The agonizing pain and the extreme emotions she suffered from drove her to those actions but it didn't change the facts. She only succumbed because she was weak. It was pitiful.

Turning over again out of restlessness she sighed. Her mind was turning in circles over him. It had been a week and she hadn't met him once since that night. She wondered if she would ever see him again. Pressing her face into her pillow, she could feel her face heat up. It was a useless emotion that she was still unable to cage like the rest. Yet, for some reason she wanted to feel that emotion. It was warm like the sun and fill her with other lighter emotions.

All these years and she never realized she missed him this much. That terrible joke he made was like a breath of fresh air she had been waiting to breath. She felt in control again but she knew it was a lie. She wasn't in control, not as much as she like to believe. Anything could destroy the fragile calm she had found.

Over the week she stay away from her teammates afraid that any brush of their emotions would trigger a meltdown of her own. It was tiresome always being on guard, but it was something she need to do unless she made another foolish mistake.

There was a knock at her down and she debate on answering it. Lately Nightwing would come by her room to check on her but she never answered. She didn't want to be bother with him or anyone for that matter. Especially in the weaken condition she was in. The knocking didn't stop and she figured it wouldn't so she forced herself up from the bed and to the door. Opening the door she found exactly who she didn't want to talk to standing there.

"Raven, we need to talk about what happened." Nightwing said waiting for her to let him in. She didn't move from the threshold. She didn't want his emotions to linger in her room after he left. Stepping outside she closed the door behind her and waited for him to speak. "You're isolating yourself… a lot. When a mission is over you just go back to your room. You don't talk to anyone and we're beginning to worry."

She felt his concern and it was sincere. Never had she doubted that Nightwing care about the them but sometimes she thought he care about the team more than the individuals. He waited patiently for her to speak and she took her time not wanting past issues cloud her judgement. "I'm fine...really."

"You know I don't believe you. I know you don't approve of what happened all those years ago, but I still care about you." He stepped forward to her and she stayed still.

"I know, but this is my own problem. I don't need anyone's help." she lied right through her teeth. She had no control over her emotions and the only time she felt like she did was when she was with *him*.

"Don't leave us in the dark Raven. We want to help if we can." he said stepping back seeing she was growing uncomfortable.

She said nothing to him because she was going to leave them in the dark. There was no reason to let them know she met Garfield. What good would it do to tell Nightwing. She wanted to keep it to herself. Her secret that no one needed to know because it neither helped nor hindered the team. So there was no reason for them to know… no reason at all.

Turning away from him she opened the door and he spoke before she stepped inside, "You would tell if you were hiding something important, right?"

"Sure, if it was detrimental to the team." she closed the door before he could say anything. Sighing deeply she shuffled back to the bed and fell face first on the soft comforters. Slowly she turned her face toward her opened closet. She stared at her normal clothes, fighting with herself on what she wanted to do.

If she went out, she risked losing her grip on her emotion and powers. It was not a risk she should take but she really want to search for him. Seeking him out was all she thought about the last few days. She really wanted... needed to see him, to apologize to him for not helping him when he needed her. For not knowing he needed her before everything happen.

She got up and walked over to the closet and picked out a black blouse, jeans and shoes. Leaving it on her bed she went to the bathroom and clean up. Once she was finished and dressed she left the base, avoiding everyone on her way out.

She made her way to the park for the first time since that night. It was filled with bustling people, from children with their mothers to pet owner and their animals. It was a bright sunny day and Raven was suffering from the thick emotions that permeated the area.

She wrapped her arms around herself as if she could protect herself by doing so. It was like walking on broken glass. Her mind being pierced over and over again. Passing an angry woman on the phone with her cheating boyfriend was particularly hard for Raven. She cringed the closer she got and flinched visible as the woman began to scream into the speaker of the phone.

Speeding up her pace she passed by but then she felt the woman's sadness. It was enough to almost bring her to her knees. She sped up passing happy children that were laughing and having fun. The sudden change in emotion made her head spin.

She felt excited now with a strong looming anxiety building in the pit of her stomach. Everywhere she looked led to nothing. He was nowhere in sight and she couldn't find him. She came foolishly to the park for him and now she was stuck without a place to hide. Her emotions began to overflow out becoming amplified by everyone else's.

She left the park quickly realizing she was becoming a danger to everyone. Half stumbling down the street, she made her way through downtown Jump City. She tried to avoid everyone but there were so many people. All of their emotions crushing her. Gasping for air as if she had been choked, she forced her feet to move. She kept moving blindly fleeing from everyone near her.

She could hear someone arguing with another person. The anger and hate flowing from the two stopped her. She fell to her knees and cried out in pain. Large chunks of earth rose as she lost control. She was grabbing anything she could with her power. The dark energy flowing out from her in all direction. Screaming brought her out of her daze long enough so she could leave the area.

She ran from them. Her mind was on nothing but escaping. The Titans would come for her. Her teammates would come but she fear it would be to lock her away. She was a danger when she was out of control. With shaking hands she found an entrance to an abandoned building. Inside she chanted, sealing the place off from all the emotion. The place stunk of mold and mildew but it was so much better than outside. The nagging in the back of her mind was now just a droning.

She sunk down to the floor, leaning her head against the door. Her heart thudded loudly against her ribcage. She was shook up. She almost hurt those people just to stop the pain.

She hugged her knees to her chest. Placing her cheek on her knees she closed her eyes to stop her tears. Her sobs shook her body. She was alone and for once in her life she didn't want to be.

* * *

"You understand the mission?" the voice from his smartphone asked.

"Yeah Waller, I heard you loud and clear." Garfield said walking through the crowded streets of downtown Jump City. He ended the call and placed the phone in his pocket.

He couldn't stand being in the city, but his job brought him back here. It wasn't quite the same but he still hated the place. It reminded him of his failures and mistakes. Things he had long ago got over to some degree. While walking he turned the silver ring he wore around his ring finger with his thumb. It was something he did unconsciously.

His thoughts had centered on Raven since a week ago. Her breakdown bothered him, but it really didn't concern him. Even though he had tracked her to the park because he was worried and she was flying recklessly. When she fell he had to rush to her aid because she seemed like she was out cold.

Still none of this was his business. Yet, he revealed his self to her and told her she'd see him again. He was messing up. He was only here to track down a criminal. He didn't have time to get sidetracked. He followed the repugnant smell of smoke that loomed in the air. It was the brand of cigar the criminal smoked. A brand no other person in their right mind would use.

It burned his super sensitive nose but he followed it. The man was an former Cadmus scientist seeking to get revenge on the organization. Whatever he intended to do, it was Garfield's job to stop him.

He found his objective and began following him. The scientist was a scrawny man that would pose no physical threat but Garfield learnt long ago not to underestimate his opponent. Slowly he trailed the man, hanging back just far enough that he wasn't seen but close enough not to lose the man. While walking he notice the man looking back several times but it wasn't because he spotted it. The man was paranoid but with good reason. Waller did not allow her employees to just leave the company, especially with the wealth of knowledge he possessed. When the man reached the an alley Garfield took that chance. He moved fast pushing the man into the alleyway. The scientist yelped but he grabbed the man mouth before he could say anymore.

"Hello Doctor." he said almost smiling at the fear coming off the man. "You've been a very bad employee."

The smaller man struggled to speak but he didn't let. Instead he pulled out his phone and called up his boss. He wait while it rung. The scientist struggled viciously but it was in vain. The strength the man had was no match for him. When the woman's voice came over the phone he spoke. "I found your employee."

"Find out if he sold the information yet." she said sounding impatient.

"Did you sell the info?" the man actually laughed even with the hand over his mouth. "He said yes."

"Find out to who." she said her voice louder on speaker phone.

"Who?" he said dropping his hand from the man mouth.

The man took big gulps of air as Garfield stood watching him and waiting for the answer. When the man finally caught his breath he smirked. "As if I'd tell that fat bitc-"

He cut the man's sentence off by grabbing his neck. "Let's try this again. I asked for a name. I do not have time to listen to you gloat."

He let the man breath and the man became terrified of his assailant. "Look, I-i don't know. I just sold it to man that contacted me. He knew Waller had fired me. He knew everything about me, like he was following me. I don't know anything about him. He told me to sell him the info and I could take the money and leave. That's what I did."

"You hear that?" he asked and Waller answered.

"We don't need him. I know who contacted him. We'll pick him up." she said.

"Hey wait, what does that mean?" the man became terrified.

"You already know. You should have left the country the first chance you got." he said cover the man's mouth and nose with his hand. The scientist began to struggle frantically as his oxygen was cut off. He beat at Garfield chest but he was immovable. The man just didn't have the strength to escape. Slowly his struggle lessened until he stared at the blue eyed man with darkening eyes. Garfield let go of the man just in time. The man was unconscious and his body crumpled to the ground like a broken doll.

"He's out." he said to the woman over the phone.

"I'll send the retrieval team in that area. I expect you to be on your plane tomorrow back to Metropolis. Professor Hamilton will be awaiting your arrival." she said in a statement that was more of a command.

"I understand." he hung up and walked away from the man. He started heading back to his hotel, but something grabbed his attention. The ground was broken and everything was a mess. He could smell the fear permeating the area like a thick fog. It was almost choking him. He looked around noticing the Titans showing up. They were helping the injured people and asking question about what happen.

Nightwing was giving orders and the others doing what was asked of them. He watched them for a while as they worked. He almost missed being with them. He hated his job but he had nothing else to go back to in reality. The Titans were fine without him. They didn't need him and he sure didn't need them. He notice Terra staring at him but he pretended not to notice. He knew she didn't know what he use to look. No one knew what he use to look like and now that he was older they wouldn't be able to guess who he was now.

Garfield didn't need any answers from them when he picked up her scent. He could smell it in the area. Raven had been here earlier. He wasn't sure how much earlier because fear in the area was far too strong to pinpoint the time. He followed it avoid catching any of the others attention. He followed it back into another part of the city. The area was mostly abandon from a fight that happen a few years about. It was slated for redevelopment but LexCorp and Wayne Enterprise were fighting over the land. Luthor wanted to turn it in a research facility and Wayne wanted to turn it back in a neighborhood for the people whose lives were upturned by the incident.

Once he reached an abandon building he knew she was there inside crying. The smell of salt just barely in the air around him. He looked at the door then listened closely. His ears picked up on her erratic heartbeat. Sighing deeply he knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. He heard her breath catch in her throat, but she didn't answer him. She remained absolute still, he guessed, hoping that whoever it was would leave. He wasn't going to even though he knew he should. He knocked again this time down by where she was leaning on the door. "Hey, Rachel are you going to stay in there all night?"

He could hear her intake a shaky breath. He listened to her almost silent movement. Slowly she opened the door. He was not expecting the sight in front of him.

* * *

*knock, knock*

The sound of someone knocking brought back to the surface. She was drowning in her own thoughts. The sound caught her off guard and made her breath catch in her throat. She was silent, hoping whoever it was would leave.

"…are you going to stay in there all night?"

Raven was surprised at the voice at the door. She slowly got up taking a shaky breath. She opened the door and looked up to the person she had wanted to see but now she didn't want him to see her like this. She noticed his eyes widen when he saw her. He wasn't expecting this and she didn't want him to see her like this.

"What are you doing here?" she sniffed. She tried to hid her face by keeping her head down. He made her look at him. His hand cupped her chin gentle tilting her head up.

"Apparently looking for you." he said with a bit of snark. She turned her head from him. He again made her look at him. His grip was firm on her chin. The tears in her eyes were shining against her skin like tiny gems. She pulled away from him embarrassed.

"I don't need help."

"Liar " he said looking down at her. She would not meet his eyes.

Just being near him made her emotions settle. As if she was never out of control. It was so weird, hide quickly he calmed the raging sea that was her emotions. He had a wall that protected her and gave her the needed reprieve. "I'm sorry."

He was taken aback by her words, so much so that he hesitated to speak. "Raven…you don't have to apologize."

"I didn't help you. I didn't do anything." she said feeling her guilt growing deep within.

"Raven... I don't really care about that anymore. I have moved on." he stuck his hands in his pockets. She stared at his tan skin wondering if it was true.

"Why."

"I just don't." he said about to speak but she stopped him.

"No, why are you helping me? Why are you here after everything? Why!" she felt vulnerable in front of him. A feeling she hated more than anything.

"Rae…I promised you." he said gently pushing her bang to the side and watching them bounce back. "I said you could see me again."

"You're so stupid." she cried hitting her fist against his chest as tears began to fall.

"Yeah…I guess I am." he said pulling her into a tight hug. Her crying became more earnest as she pressed her face into his chest. The only emotions left in her were her own and she still had little control over them.

Again she cried her heart out but again Gar was holding her. Keeping her from truly falling apart. "…I'm so foolish."

"No you're not." he said gently stroking her black hair. "You did nothing wrong."

"Liar." Raven echoed him.

"I know." Garfield said crushing her against his chest. Raven didn't fight him or moved to get away. "But I don't mine anymore. That was far too long ago to hold a grudge. It doesn't matter anymore."

Raven wanted to object but the way he spoke made her think there was something more to be said but he didn't want to say anymore. "I'm sorry."

A few hours passed silently with the two of them sitting in the abandon building. She had said nothing since they sat down and he was just watching her.

"How's Cy?" he asked finally breaking the silence.

"He's happy with Bee." she said pulling at the rotten wood floor boards. She didn't know why she was doing something so out of the ordinary.

"That's good…Star?"

"She with another team. Red Hood…" she looked him and saw the surprise.

"Oh." he said chuckling to himself at some thought. He then became serious and she could feel the change in atmosphere. "And you?"

"What about me?" she asked playing dumb.

"How have you been?"

"A mess." she didn't elaborate but she could tell he understood.

"When is the last time you mediated?" he asked.

She didn't speak for a long time and sighed when she finally did. "It's been a long time."

"Why don't you give it a try."

"I can't." she said avoiding his eyes.

"Raven."

"I can't!" she cried out letting her power pour out into the small room. It thrashed about the room unrestricted, until she reined it in. "I can't…"

"You don't feel anything when I'm around, right?" he said moving closer to her.

" …I don't feel anything." she said realizing once again that only her own emotions ruled her.

"Give it a try." he said again.

She closed her eyes and assumed the lotus form. She slowly let go of everything around her. He was watching her and she could feel his eyes on her, but it didn't bother her. She felt safe with him.

She spent hours mediating and gaining control of herself. She couldn't reach the freeness she had before, so she wasn't levitating. But she did find some peace. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Better?" he asked her. He was staring down at the silver ring he had on.

"Yeah…" she admitted.

"I have to go." he said standing up. She looked up at him and stood up herself.

"I won't see you again will I?" she asked. He said nothing for several minutes. He gave her a smile that made her heart ache.

"Rae…we're on different sides now. It's better if you don't see me again." he didn't make eye contact with her. Instead he took off the silver ring he wore. He placed it on her finger.

The ring created a protective barrier, where she could pick and choose the emotions she let in. It was an enchanted item and she wondered where Garfield found it. "I can't."

"Don't worry, I want it back. I'm loaning it to you. Keep it until I return. Build up your control. I'll see you later." he left her in the building without another word.

She looked at the ring on her finger wondering what happen to the boy she used to know. The rage she felt from him the moment he took off the ring was almost enough to terrify her. None of it showed on her face but she was truly afraid of the person Garfield had become.

* * *

AN: Here is the next chapter. Leave a review if you'd like.


	3. Dulcet

Dulcet

* * *

"Raven, catch him!" Nightwing said taking down the criminal he aimed for. Raven caught the man Nightwing had pointed out. She placed him inside a bubble of dark energy, effectively stopping him. She took him back over to the rest of the criminals. It was a bank robbery done by Gizmo and a few other former Hive members. The team left once the police arrived.

It had been almost year and Raven had gain back the control she had lost. She felt better than she had in years. She was able to focus and work with her team. She spent more time with them than she had in a long time. It was actually nice but she still held them at arm's length. She still needed her space.

"Good job, Raven." Flash said as he got off the elevator with her.

"Thanks." she said heading toward her room. She got there and stepped inside. She pulled the silver ring off the chain she had it on. She didn't need it any longer. She had control now but she kept it close just in case she ever met him again. She sat in the lotus position and easily slid into mediation. She began to levitate as she found the freeness she sought for. The emotions in the base were blocked off from her own. She spend many hours a day meditating and building up her strength and mental shields. She wanted to withstand his rage when she met him again.

She knew that even with her emotional torn mind that Garfield was angry with her. No matter what he had said the moment he took off that ring she felt the truth. The rage in him was barely controlled but he seemed so normal. She stopped meditating to look at the ring she was holding in her hand. She wondered if he would ever forgive her...truly forgive her. She knew well that she didn't deserve any type of forgiveness but she still wanted to be there for him. She wanted to help him even if he didn't want the help. A knock at her door caught her attention as she dropped out of the pose. Nightwing was waiting for her when she answered.

"I need you for a mission. It will be you, Cyborg, Jinx, Flash and me." he said turning and leaving the room. She followed behind him. "We're going to Metropolis."

* * *

The city of Metropolis was bustling with people that were all in a hurry to get somewhere, but Garfield wasn't in a hurry to go anywhere. He sat waiting on a phone call from his boss. The cafe he sat in was fill with the scent of coffee which blinded his sense of smell, but he didn't really care at the moment. No one was after him and he wasn't tracking anyone. He stared at his phone willing it to ring so he could get to his next mission. Remaining idle for long periods of time annoyed him.

He started to observe the people that walked past the cafe until he notice the blood walk past the glass window. She entered the establishment ignoring all of the people accept him. She sat down and he knew his phone would be ring in a few seconds and it did. He looked down at the vibrating phone and picked it up staring at the woman in front of him.

"No." was his first words after answering the phone.

"I see she is there already." Waller said from her end.

"I don't need help, especially from her." he said ignoring the woman's stare.

"This isn't negotiable Logan. Galatea will be your support for this mission. You'll be tracking Maria Halstrom she is a person of interest. Find her and bring her back with the help of Galatea."

"I don't see her usefulness if I am just tracking down a dead scientist wife." he said watching the blonde thumbing through the menu.

"I assigned her to you because we have intel tell us that Maria has been in contact with the Justice League. You are quite apt at caring for yourself but you might suffer some setbacks if you run into Galatea's original. Cadmus needs this woman so don't fail me." Waller hung up and then sent him the woman's last known coordinates.

Garfield looked at the message then got up from his seat. "Let's go, just stay out of my way."

"I was going to say the same thing." Tea said following him out of the cafe.

* * *

"This is Maria Halstrom." Nightwing said introducing them to the small brown haired woman. She had grey eyes and was in her late thirties, around her neck was a purple scarf that she seem to hold dear. She was clutching the end of as the scarf. Raven could tell she was timid by the way she stared at the floor as Nightwing spoke. "We have to protect her until the League can relocate her."

Raven could feel the woman's fear hidden under several barriers. It seem as if the woman was used to being in stressful situations. Cyborg took the woman over to the kitchen to get something to drink. They were currently at one of of the Watchtower safehouses. Jinx and Flash were out watching their surroundings just in case they were attacked.

"Cadmus?" Raven whispered to Nightwing as they moved away from the tired looking woman and Cyborg.

"Yes, we don't know why but they are interested in her. Her husband was killed a few years ago by by Galatea. She doesn't know any of this but she does know she's in danger and we are her only hope."

"I see." she said looking out of the window of the small house.

"We need to move her soon. So disguises will be the best choice we have not to stand out. We're taking her to an apartment in central Metropolis. From there will wait for contact from the League." Nightwing said opening the bag he had took with him from the tower. "Here, we need to stay under the radar."

Raven took the clothes from him. She looked at the yellow flowery dress then to Nightwing. "Inconspicuous…"

"Sorry, I'm not exactly a fashion guru. You can make it work. Here." he said handing her a bag of makeup. She gave him a raised eyebrow but took the cosmetics with her.

It didn't take her long to get ready and when she stepped out the rest of her teammates were already dressed and ready. She felt stupid wearing such a bright dress but she didn't let it show. She noticed the look everyone gave her out of surprise. "What."

"You look so...normal." Jinx said staring like the rest of them. Raven walked past them to the room where Maria waited. She opened the door gently then look in.

"Are you ready." she asked the woman that looked up at her. She ignored her teammates and focused on the woman.

"Yes…" even the woman was a bit shocked by the transformation. The woman stood up and followed Raven out of the room to where the others awaiting them.

"Maria, we're going to take you to the second safe house now. But first we need to set up a diversion." Nightwing said as they left the small house. He fixed his sunglass on his face before stepping out into the sunlight.

* * *

It wasn't hard to catch the scent of his prey. The woman smelled of fear. A strong type that lingered. Something had traumatized the woman so much so she was always in a state of fear.

He followed the scent to a shopping center. It was such a weird place to find be for a woman in constant fear. Galatea followed him through the mass of people but he could tell she'd rather be flying. She only stayed on the ground to keep pretense.

He stopped when he came in front of a small doll shop. The scent was strongest there. "Wait here."

Galatea folded her arms and sighed but waited. Garfield went into the shop. It smell of plastic and resin. A woman looked up at him from behind her counter. She welcomed him then went back to reading a doll catalog.

Slowly he walked through the narrow aisle searching silently for the woman. What he came upon was unexpected and unwanted. She stood looking at a doll with ball joints. Her face blank and like the doll she was looking at. What really threw him off was the yellow dress with flower pattern and the human skin tone she had. He knew it was foundation by the smell but the shock was still there.

She turned and looked at him resembling a doll like the ones around him. "Raven."

"Is this what you meant by different sides?" She asked as she centered her attention on him. He didn't respond to her instead he turned to leave. Raven grabbed his hand. She never sought out physical contact but she stopped him with a second thought.

"I guess this meeting was inevitable." He said breaking her grip. She threw something at him and he caught it. He looked at the silver ring he had given her a year ago.

"Thank you for helping me regain my control."

"Nightwing sent you here to throw off whoever was tracking Halstrom." he said sliding the ring back on as he caught a glimpse of the scarf she had in her hand. It was were the scent originated from. Raven showed visible relief as his emotions was cut off from her. "You're still sensitive."

"No, you...No." she cut herself off not waiting tell him the truth. The rage she felt was enough to even break through the shields she had created. It wasn't battering her but she could feel it like she was being stalked. The strength of his emotions would have broken her if she had been assaulted by it a year ago. Thankfully she wasn't and now she was strong enough that she could face him.

"I'm leaving now." he said walking away. Raven placed a barrier of dark energy in front of him.

"I can't let you find her Gar." she said letting the energy surround her fist. She ready herself to fight him. It was something she never thought she would have to do. He turned around and looked at her, his blue eyes fluctuating between sky blue and a deep sapphire. He was angry and even with the ring on she could tell.

"Raven, don't stand in my way. I really don't want to fight you." he said facing her now. She forced all her emotions down deep, locking them away so she could face him.

"I am a Titan, you know what I have to do." she said preparing herself to fight her former friend.

"Alright, Rae. Don't say I didn't give you a choice." Before he could attack her Raven dropped the barrier and wrapped herself in a shield of energy. It didn't take him long to figure out why. Galatea was crashing through the shop and smashing through Raven's shield. Raven hit the shelves beside her knocking down the narrow aisles. The blonde hair woman grabbed Raven by her neck.

"You were taking too long." Tea said tightening her grip on Raven's neck. Raven fought to get the woman's hands off her neck.

"Let her go we don't have time for this." Garfield said leaving Galatea standing there. The blue eyed woman let go of Raven and then knocked her out. She caught up with Garfield who was already out of the shopping center.

"Why are we leaving her?" Tea asked.

"Because we have a mission to complete and the other Titans will come to her aid. If we stayed we will have to fight them as well and we don't have time for that." he said moving quickly away even as Metropolis Police flooded the shopping center.

"Understood." she said as they disappeared into the forming crowd of people.

* * *

AN: I finally got time to finish this chapter. I did a time skip so I could have them meet again. This story probably won't have Raven and Bb together for a while but it will happen. As for past relationships (brought up in a review), I won't really go into that too much but Garfield has been in relationships while Raven has not.


	4. Lilting

Lilting

* * *

 _"You're sorry! Is that all you have to say? You failed to save a civilian because you lied to us. Someone died because you were irresponsible. You're suppose to be better than this Beast Boy. We trusted you… why didn't you trust us." Robin said barely controlling his anger. Raven felt the intense fear coming from Beast Boy but she couldn't speak._

 _The green haired teen sat with his head down. There was guilt coming off him. It was suffocating to Raven and yet she feared to speak. She couldn't form the words as Robin yelled at Beast Boy. It was demeaning. Starfire cried but she didn't speak and neither did Cyborg._

 _What were they suppose to say?_

 _This was wrong and yet she couldn't figure out what to say, she was frozen in place. She was stopped by her own fear and her lack of courage._

 _She had acted like a coward because she had been more worried about about herself than Garfield. She would never forget the sadness she felt from him when no came to defend him._

 _Everyone makes mistakes… and that was all she had to say. It was a shame the words never left her mouth._

* * *

"Ugh…" Raven moaned as she struggled to get from under the shelf that was pinning her to the ground. She used all the strength she had in her legs and pushed the shelf off of her. Pretty dolls lay scatter around her as she force her to sit up. She swallowed down the rising angry and frustration.

Getting up she hurry out of the shop pushing past the police and rose into the air. She had to find them before they got too far away. Maria and the others weren't close but if Garfield picked up the woman's scent. He'd find her in no time.

She couldn't locate them. Dropping to her feet she called Nightwing over the communicator. "I lost him."

"Do you know who we're up against?" he asked.

She said nothing for several seconds. "No."

"Be careful on your way back." he said she gave him an affirmative that she was listening and then cut the communications.

She lied, but she was unsure why. Garfield was different now he wasn't the same person she used to know. He had chosen his side and it was the opposite side. They were enemies but she didn't want to think of it like that, but then his hatred toward her and the team might have drove him to Cadmus. He could be being forced but she thought that was unlikely.

He showed no signs of being forced. The way he had looked at her was cold. He hadn't stopped the blonde woman to save her. He had done it to keep a low profile. He knew the rest of the team would come if the fight had continued.

He was trying to be careful but he hadn't expected her. She felt the surprise in him but also the rage. It never left him always just sitting on the surface. He hated her and the rest of the Titans, but that only confused her. Which was real?

He had come to aid her. He had helped her when no one else could and yet he still hated her. He despised her but he came to her in an abandon building to stop her from doing something stupid. Why was he doing such things if he cared. She couldn't search his heart with the ring he wore and she felt like he wore it for that reason specifically, so empaths could not read him.

* * *

She got back to the apartment and met up with Nightwing who asked her about the attack. She gave him a vague description, citing that she was caught off guard and didn't see his face. It was the only way she could keep Garfield safe until she could talk to him.

She needed to understand him. She needed to know which was real. The warm, caring Garfield that made a terrible joke for her sake or the cold, calculating person who would have allow the fight to continue if it didn't interfere with his mission.

They spent several hours mapping out what they needed to do next. Raven was lost in thought for most of the meeting but once they were dismissed Cyborg stopped her.

"What's going on with you. You look like you saw a ghost." he said staring down worried at the woman. Raven sighed inwardly then she spoke.

"Nothing, I'm frustrated with being caught off guard. That's all." she said leaving him behind. They were in a penthouse suite awaiting the Justice League's orders. They were safe for now but Raven knew he was tracking them or at the very least her.

Maria was sitting alone in the living room area bitting her nails. Her brown eyes tired but lit with alarm. She was on edge and it was starting to nag at Raven's barriers. She went over to the woman, careful not to scare her.

"Ms. Halstrom." she said gently calling the woman's attention to her.

"Yes…" she said realizing she was biting her nails. She stopped and grabbed at the end of her dress. She was a bundle of nerves.

"Do you know why Cadmus is after you?" Raven wanted to know how much the woman really knew. The anxiety that surrounded the woman's heart was swallowed by anger and pain.

"Yes." she said her shaking hands now tight fist. Raven could see the woman reliving some nightmare that left its scars deep. "They killed my husband."

Maria took a deep breath trying to calm the storm brewing in her heart. "He was a good man. He didn't want to do what they wanted because he knew it was wrong. He wanted us to run away but...those monsters took him from me. They killed him with their weapon and made it out to be some accident but I knew! I knew the moment those men in suits came to my door. That thing...that woman that Hamilton created took him from me."

Helplessness and hatred laced each word that spilled forth from her. She knew much more than they thought. Tears surfaced in her eyes as she continued. "Gil he wrote a formula a long time ago. It was for a weapon Hamilton was working on. Far before that thing was made. It could kill Kryptonians."

Raven looked behind herself to see Nightwing standing there listening. She knew he had been listening from the beginning. "Maria, do you know the formula."

"Gil, couldn't keep a secret from me. He used to tell me the most unimportant, insignificant things about his day. He made me memorize the formula so...I-"

"Maria." Nightwing said gently as if a small push for her to continue. The woman laughed brokenly to herself.

"He didn't trust that thing so he wanted me to know the formula so she could be put down if she cross the line. Little did he know there was no line for her. Everything she does is sanctioned. What was the point? He died for nothing." She broke down sobbing for her husband. Raven tried her best to calm the woman but even after all these years she was still inept at comforting others. She did her best and somehow it was enough.

Nightwing gave her a knowing look and she nodded. They knew for sure that Cadmus would want Maria alive.

* * *

AN: Just a plot advancing chapter.


	5. Discordant

Discordant

* * *

It didn't take long for Waller to call Galatea back to the base leaving Garfield to clean up the mess and finish the mission. He didn't need a partner and hadn't for quite along time. He was use to working alone and preferred it immensely over having a team.

Teams held you back and focus far too much on co-operation. Alone he only needed to depend on himself to get the job done. He also didn't have to worry about betrayal or answering to anyone other than his boss. He like it that way. He really had no need for connections anymore.

"Logan." he tuned back into to the conversation that was being held. Waller was at her desk staring at him waiting for him to respond.

"She acted out causing undue attention. I forced the retreat to maintain discretion." he said folding his arms. He looked around the makeshift office. Waller main office was not in Metropolis, for obvious reasons.

Superman didn't go looking for Cadmus but it would be stupid to have the main base in his city, same for Batman. The place was a shell normally, a front for the government. Thankfully the Kryptonian was off world at the moment or Galatea little outburst would draw the undue attention he tried to avoid.

"Not because a former teammate was the enemy?" she asked her brown eyes piercing through him. She could detect a lie better than most. She had come all the way from the main base just to see his face in person.

"I would have disposed of her if she was in the way, but it would have been done without all the noise. Attention is unwanted in these situations." he said watching the frown form on the woman's face.

"Logan." she said his last name like a warning.

"I will not fail." he said reassuring her. He dropped his arms but clenched his fist. The last time he failed he was made to never forget the consequences. He was naive and still a child back then. He would not make the same mistake again.

"Prove it, bring Maria to the drop off." she said standing up from the desk and walking around it. She came right up to him looking up, hold his blue eyes with her brown one. "You've only failed once Logan. I would prefer it if you didn't become useless."

He nodded and took his leave. His anger was building but he would put it to good use. It wouldn't take him long to find that woman. He only needed to find the safe house and he knew how to find that. He looked down at the silver ring. He pressed it to his nose and took in the scent of lavender mix with the hit of something darker. He had no name for the second underlying scent but he knew it belonged to her.

Raven.

He'd find her and Maria. It would be easy if only it wasn't so hard. He lied to Waller and he knew she caught it. He was having a problem dealing with his old teammates. He didn't want to go up against them. Simply because the thought of meeting them again hurt far too much.

Leaving the makeshift office he found himself in downtown Metropolis. It was always bustling with people and was easy annoyed by crowds. He followed the lavender scent to an apartment complex. He had a mission to do and no matter how he felt he would complete it.

* * *

It was late night when Raven began to patrol the roof of the apartment complex. Cyborg was camouflaged on the street watching. It had been a few day since the incident in the store but Raven still dwell on it. It floated around in her mind more often than not. It was getting to be a distraction.

Nightwing was off doing something else in another part of Metropolis. No doubt doing a favor for his mentor. Flash and Jinx were inside watching over Maria, still waiting for the League to figure out what they wanted to do. Raven thought they should hurry up since the team needed to get back to jump city.

She stared off at the bright lights that came from the city before her. Her mind was running circles again. Over and over it pondered over Garfield. He was holding her attention in a way he hadn't in years. She attributed her lack of attention to that as the reason he snuck up on her.

"You should try a lighter smelling soap." she jumped at hearing his voice. She turned to see the her former friend staring at the same lights she had been looking at a few seconds ago. He looked powerful standing next to her so nonchalant. His hands in his pockets with such a relax posture but every bit still intimidating without even trying.

"What happen to you?" she asked not really expecting an answer from.

"I grew up." he said turning his attention to her. She was looking up at him with questioning eyes.

"I'm sorry." she said not taking her eyes off of him. He brushed her cheek with his thumb and smiled.

"You look better without makeup." he said much happier to see her look abnormally pale than the human tone she had when they met in the store.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"It's my job." he said but she shook her head.

"Why pretend to be the Beast Boy I use to know when you're not anymore. I know you're angry with me and the team and I understand but why go through the trouble of playing nice?"

His smile dropped and he sighed with annoyance. "It's always easier to play nice, to get what you want. I don't particularly like to use force when it isn't necessary."

"Really." she said feeling frustration rising in her heart. "Was that all it was? You were buttering me up."

She was grabbed hold of her anger and locked it down so he could not see it. She wasn't suppose to be disappointed. She wasn't suppose to care because she knew she was wrong. His attitude was understandable but it still hurt. She didn't want him to think of her so poorly. She didn't want him to act like they were still close when they were miles away from each other.

He chuckled at her choice of words making her feel embarrassed but she didn't let it show on her face. "I helped you out because I care Raven. No matter how much I don't want to, I care. You were tearing yourself apart over me after eight years. How can I not care?"

"I didn't help you." she said feeling more ashamed than she had in years. Finally facing him and admitting her bad choices made her feel like a teenager all over again.

"I didn't want you to." he admitted and she was taken aback. "I wanted to prove myself back then. I wanted you all to see me as a formidable teammate that you could trust because I was always the joker. It was stupid but back then it made sense to my teenage mind. I knew I was hurt but when you're young…"

"You're invincible." Raven said not really understanding the issue completely but slowly grasping it.

"I made my choice and I got someone killed. Simple. I deserved to be kicked from the team and not defended by you all but he did more than that. Then none of you ever had the courage to make sure I was okay afterwards." he said watching the city lights below.

"I wanted to but I felt like I betrayed, which is exactly what I did. I didn't think you needed a friend like me." she said clenching her fist tightly, but then she stopped when she realized what he had said. He did more than that. It dawn on her what he meant. "Nightwing."

"One mistake to him means it's all over. No more playing hero." the blonde said staring down at his hands. The spiral scars visible as white lines against his tan skin. Raven stared at his forearms, reaching forward she traced the scars on his right forearm. It didn't' take very long to realized what really happen when Beast Boy left.

"You were blacklisted." she said surprised that, that could even happen. "Nightwing had you blacklisted."

"Something like that." he said pulling away from her. She looked up at him but he was no longer interested in sharing. He closed up like a clam and she could tell he was done speaking about the past.

"I had no idea." she said feeling her anger fighting to surface but she didn't give in. She kept demeanor stoic as she always had. It was how she was. She could not change that.

"Doesn't matter anymore. Any redemption I seeked was stopped by him. Here I am now. I think it worked out. I got a better job with awesome benefits. I can walk among everyone without being a spectacle or reminded that I was ever that foolish child. I guess I should be thanking him." he said dropping his hands turning completely toward her. "I need Halstrom to come with me, but I really don't wish to fight you."

"The mission comes first, for you and me." she said pushing the cloak back so her hands were showing. "So no holding back."

"Of course not." he said eyes taking on cat like features as he stepped back from her. Raven was waiting for when he transformed to capture him but he wasn't going to and it didn't take her long to figure out why.

"You-" she was shocked and unable to finish her sentence.

"I don't need to transform anymore." he said, smile widening almost inhumanly with elongated incisors. Raven quickly took to the sky to get an advantage over him.

He chucked again but this time it held a hint of malice. He pulled off the black button up collared shirt he wore. He left on the floor. Raven called her energy to her hands letting it move freely around her hands. She didn't know what he intend to do.

Under his shirt he wore a skin tight black top that Raven could tell was a full one piece. Around his neck was a red collar that reminded her of a dog collar. The black suit came up around his neck but was sleeveless and backless. He still wore his black jeans.

He was hunching somewhat. "It doesn't take long but I thought I'd let you see the benefits of my work."

The way he spoke of the "benefits" didn't sound like he enjoyed them as much as he would like her to believe. He leaned forward some more and Raven could see the muscles in his broad back ripple with power.

He force out a pair of black bat like wings from his back. The sound of flesh tearing and reshaping was almost enough for Raven to feel sick. "Shall we continue?"

"What did they do to you." she said eyes locked on to the black wings.

"Made me useful again." he said like he was some tool that had lost its used.

"Garfield…" she choked on her his name as emotion grasped her throat.

"Don't look so down Rae. I'm suppose to be the bad guy here." he joked but his tone was too serious.

Raven swallowed down the emotions that threaten to surface. She couldn't back down now nor would she. She was angry at Nightwing but she also hated herself. Yet more than that she wanted to stop him from going back to Cadmus and if she had to beat him within an inch of his life to stop him, she would do so.

* * *

AN: So here another short chapter. I think I do better when doing shorter chapters. Especially when I have writer's block. I'm still working through the block but I did figure out where to take the story. Although, I had an idea earlier I didn't like it so I changed it.


	6. Cacophonous

Cacophonous

* * *

" _Who is he?" a female asked from his left. She smelled of roses and strangely electric , which didn't have a known smell but it was the only way to explain it._

" _No idea." a male said confused. He smelled of metal with the faint sound of machinery. Gears were turning with that person._

" _How did he know we were here?" another male voice said. He smelled completely of the same electric scent, there was no other smell on him. It was overwhelming. "He got some cool scars."_

" _Not that point." the woman that smelled of roses said. "How do you think she knocked him out."_

" _Good question." the metal smelling one said._

" _Look he's coming to. Time to get those answers." the other male said._

* * *

It had been quite a while since someone had knocked him out with sheer force. He had to remind himself never to fall for such an obvious ploy again.

He opened his eyes to see his former teammate. There was no recognition in Cyborg's eyes, but Garfield preferred it that way.  
He rolled his shoulders and felt a weight around his wrist. He looked down to see a hi-tech looking shackle tightly bounding him. He tested and their resistance and realized he might actually have a problem.

"You won't be getting out of those anytime soon." Cyborg said watching the man closely.

"So what's your name?" Flash asked curiosity winning out over anything else.

He stared at the red clad man with a blank face. Did he really think he'd just tell them? He didn't run his mouth like the typical bad guy, so he ignored the question.

Jinx was doing him suspiciously. "Figures he wouldn't talk."

Cyborg scanned his fingerprints but came back with an error. The man took him by his shackles and looked at his fingertips. "What the…"

He held back the smirk that wanted to surface as all three looked at his smooth fingertips. He no longer had any kind of identifying markers. Any like teeth or blood type that was on record was destroyed completely. Garfield Logan by all standard didn't exist anymore.

"His fingers are smooth." Flash stated the obvious.

Cyborg pulled his teammates off to the side. "He's not our run out the mill villain or mercenary. He's Cadmus. He's not a hired gun. There no way a simple mercenary can have all his data wiped from every system in the world."

"Good job finding that out." He said sarcastically , while listening to their conversation as he continued working the shackles resistance.

They looked startled by his sudden intrusion on their conversation. Jinx gave Flash a knowing look and the red-head nodded.

"Don't mind me, continue." he said watching them move further away so they could talk. Little did they know his hearing was so sharp he could hear the conversation between Nightwing and Raven in the next room. He could also hear Maria in the bedroom pacing the floor in unbridled fear.

With them farther away here worked faster on the binds. They weaken considerably as he forced the binds apart with sheer physical strength. He didn't break them just yet because that would be too soon. So waited until the time was right. There would be a time to set his plan into motion. He would wait patiently until then.

* * *

She didn't think he would do it but he did. He really went all out on her. There was no remorse in his eyes and his feeling were hidden from her so she couldn't judge him by those. It bothered her that he wasn't so easy to read anymore.

"Raven!" Nightwing said even as he looked down at the bubble of dark energy around a man that lie on conscious. "Are you alright?"

He came over to her inspecting her. She nodded to his question even as her features were laced with pain. She didn't lower the barrier until Cyborg was on the roof.

"Rae, are you alright?" he asked taking a look at her.

"I'm fine, just restrain him. He's dangerous." she said slowly letting the barrier down almost fearing that Garfield was still awake. It was a cheap trick but it worked in her favor. Nightwing helped her into the building leaving Cyborg to deal with the man.

"What happened?" was the first thing the leader asked. Raven stared at him blankly for several seconds in attempt to mask her anger and she did well. He didn't notice anything other than her silence.

"He attacked me on the roof. He's after Maria." she said leaving out anything she deemed unimportant. Nightwing stared at her arm. She grimaced when she tried to move it. Her breath became shallow for a minute when the wave of pain really hit her.

"It's dislocated." he said making her let him see it. "Raven how did he catch you off guard. You're empathic you should have at least felt his malice."

"It happens." she said biting her lip when he moved her arm. "Just put it back in."

"Are you sure?" he said knowing Raven rarely got physically hurt. He didn't really know where her pain tolerance was at. "It's going to hurt."

"I don't care, just do it we don't have time." she said feeling sick. "If he wakes up we'll have a bigger problem."

"What are you talking about." he said holding her by her forearm and his hand on the area between her neck and shoulder.

"He's skilled." she said wondering if she would have fared well if she didn't trick him. "We have to-"

Nightwing took that moment to realign her arm with her shoulder. A loud pop echoed and it took every ounce of self control Raven had not to scream or retaliate against the man. She pulled her now working arm away from him and cradled it for a few seconds.

"We need to stop the swelling." he said but she shook her head.

"Later, we need to move Maria."

"Nightwing we have a problem. Our guest doesn't have any records." Cyborg said looking over at Raven noting her pained expression.

"But he's got cool scars." Flash added standing behind Cyborg.

"Not the point." Raven said about to leave the room.

Nightwing stopped her before she could. He seem to debate about something before he spoke. "Are you sure you're alright."

"Fine." she said moving away from him. "Where is he?"

"Jinx is watching him. He can't break the binds I used." Cyborg sounded sure of himself. Raven was very wary but didn't let it show. She didn't know how strong Garfield was physical but she got a bad feeling. Her heart was pounding loudly against her ears and she didn't know why.

Ominous feelings suffocated her. She only knew she couldn't let the find out who he was because she felt like everything would become chaotic.

* * *

Sitting quietly he listened to Raven speak to Nightwing about him. Her heart beat had heighten from pain. He had purposely dislocated her shoulder during their fight. It slowed her but not as much as he thought. Raven fought less physical so he knew her pain tolerance might be lower. Still he had no idea she was so tricky.

He heard her gasp when Nightwing pulled her arm back into place. It wasn't loud enough for anyone other than him to hear. A smiled played on his lips that he quickly dropped. He didn't want to hurt her but he was a borderline sadist because of his rage against all of the titans. Hurting them in any form brought him some kind of twisted delight.

Except he didn't like hurting Raven as much as he would like to hurt the others. It was strange but he dealt with the odd swirl of confusing emotions. He hated the woman and wanted to protect her emotionally all at once and those feeling left large gaps in his rage.

Jinx was staring at him. She was inspecting him with her eyes as if she was working something out in her head. He turned his attention to her. Her eyes meeting his for a split second before she turned away.

"So how are you and Wally." he said watching her shoulders tense. He shouldn't know that, was what she was probably thinking. She turned back to look at him, but this times she was really looking at him. A realization past over her face and he knew she knew.

"You're-" she spoke backing away.

He stood snapping the restrains. "Too late."

She tried to run but he was faster. Grabbing her by the back of her suit he yanked her back viciously. "I'm going to need to borrow your clothes."

He swiftly knocked her out before she could speak and caught her body as she crumpled. He lied her down and started to strip her of her suit. "Sorry about this."

After stripping her down to her undergarments he picked her up and moved quietly to one of the bedroom in the apartment. He lied her down in the back of the closet. He stared at her eerily for several seconds. Then he stood up forcing his blonde hair to take on the same shade of pink.

It had been a long time since he did the form of a human, but it was not out of the ordinary for him. He just preferred not to do so. It took it toll on him extremely, to the point he could lose consciousness if he did it too long. That made him vulnerable and he did everything to prevent that.

He forced his body to take the woman's form and got into her clothes. He took her hair tied and did his hair in the same low ponytail she wore it. It was a perfect replication of the woman, except if anyone ran into him or tried to pick him up they would be lifting 200 pounds. It was his only dead give away. He condense the mass in his body so running into him was like hitting a brick wall.

He tied Jinx up then closed the closet door. He was positive they'd find her later. He moved quickly to Maria's room. Opening the door slowly the woman looked up from pacing. "I'm so sorry to disturb you but we have to move."

She looked concerned but went with him. He took her by her hand and led her out to the room where everyone was. "Guys, I think we need to move her now. He escaped but didn't take her."

"You let him escape." Nightwing said going out of the room to find the broken shackles in empty chair.

"No. I didn't. I went for Maria instead of attacking him. She's our priority right." she said logically.

"Right, but we needed to question him as well." Nightwing said investigating the scene.

Flash stared at Nightwing with a strange look but then turned his attention to Jinx. "How'd he get out?"

"I'm not sure one minute he was sitting down the next he was breaking the binds. I didn't attack him in favor of going for Maria, but he didn't attack me. I didn't see how he escaped." she still had a firm grip on Maria's hand. Raven looked around but didn't sense anything not that she thought she would, but then it dawned on her that she should feel something.

She felt everyone emotions in the room other than Jinx. Her focus snapped to Jinx's direction, quickly noticing the silver ring on her fingers. It was far too big for her. She had her fist clenched tightly to keep it on.

Jinx stared at her as Nightwing started giving order to them. The look in her eyes was vicious and Raven knew she had to separate them. She had to help him. Garfield was the enemy so why was she contemplating letting him get away.

She stepped forward and she noticed the imposter let go of Maria's hand. He was going to make a run for it but if he did he'd alert everyone. She moving closer but slower and non threatening. She made it to his side and grabbed his hand.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Just shut up." she said quickly turning her attention to Nightwing. "I need to borrow Jinx."

"Raven!" Nightwing said following even as Raven took the both of them through her portal. It was quick and Raven hadn't even realized that Nightwing had tagged along until they surfaced a few building away from the apartment.

"What are you doing!? We need to go after that Cadmus agent." he said becoming frustrated with Raven's behavior.

"We did." she said looking at the fake Jinx."

"Raven…what are-" it didn't take long for Nightwing to get what she meant. He became ready to attack in an instant.

"I'm surprised." the fake Jinx began to take off her clothes until she stood in the same black suit from earlier. The fake Jinx smiled creepily at them. "Didn't think we met again...was really hoping we wouldn't.

Nightwing was confuse but none of it showed in his posture. Instead he wasted no time attacking the fake woman. She moved gracefully but slightly sluggish. Raven didn't interfere not because she knew it was a battle between two former teammates but because she had no desire to. She didn't know who to stop or why to stop it.

It didn't take long for Nightwing to gain the upper hand. Garfield was barely parrying blows from electrified escrima sticks. His fight with her couldn't have worn him out this much. They had barely got started, but during the fight his reflects were greatly slowed. Nightwing actually went for an attack on his solar plexus but Garfield turned his body in time so Nightwing would hit his ribs instead.

The leader stumbled back with a gasp of pain shaking his hand. It was as if he had hit a brick wall when he used his hands. The escrima weren't doing anything against the Cadmus agent. He backed away and looked to Raven who stood immobile not helping.

"What are you doing?" he asked utterly confused by her lack of action.

"This is your fight Richard, not mine." she said using his actual name. He was so taken aback that he almost got hit by a punch. His attention was on Raven so he didn't see when the agent had change forms.

"Yeah, Dick." the blonde man said insultingly. "This is your fight. Stop begging for help and let's finish this. I even gave you the advantage, punching me won't feel like hitting a wall this time."

"Who are you." he said knowing the man knew him now. This person was unfamiliar to him but he knew his name and Raven knew him as well.

They continue to fight on the rooftop while Raven did nothing but watch. She could tell that Garfield would lose if he continued. Shapeshifting completely weaken him but he acted like he was fine. Nightwing didn't notice but he wouldn't since he hadn't fought him before now. She wouldn't know either if she hadn't fought him on the that rooftop.

She debated what to do because she really didn't know what she was suppose to do now. If she help him she would be a traitor to her team. Yet, she owe Garfield a lot. Earlier she said they always put the mission first but right now she didn't feel that way.

She was angry and hurt by Nightwing's actions but at the same time she had a duty to keep Maria safe. If Garfield got away, Maria would not be safe. The woman was alway in a sheer state of terror, she couldn't let that go on.

Nightwing had Garfield pinned to the ground but just barely. "Who are you!?"

Garfield laughed between pained gasps. Nightwing was alway more skilled when it came to straight out hand to hand combat, but Garfield was in a weakened stated as well so Raven wasn't sure who would win in a fair fight.

* * *

"Doesn't matter Robin." he said summoning his strength. The older man had him in an armbar and was actually attempting to break his arm. The red collar around his neck pricked his neck. It was serum created to enrage him. It worked perfectly because he was able to stand and lift Nightwing up. Brutally he slammed the older man against the ground over and over until he was forced to let go.

He rolled his shoulder and shook his arm when he got free. He could barely control the anger he had. He wanted to break the man in half but he stopped himself. Raven stood in front of him waiting for him to make his choice. Her face as blank as ever. She never showed emotion and the brief time that she did when she was out of control he actually hated it.

"You'll tell him right?" he said moving away from them.

"No." she said looking down at the unconscious Nightwing. "It's not my place."

She stepped over her leader and walked to him. Her eyes on him. "I don't want to fight you."

"You want me to leave Maria alone." he said clenching his fist to curb the desire to hurt her. He wasn't completely in control in this state.

"You're better off without us right?" she asked staring at his bare back and the numerous white scars that marred otherwise perfect skin. "You...you were happy right?"

He turned to look at her his anger abating as the drug wore off but it was far too early so it must have been her that caused it. The hesitation in her voice was in contrast to her blank face. "Happy?"

"You know what I meant." she said. Nervousness showing through in the shakiness of her hands. Thankfully she had a cloak.

"Yeah...I do." he said. "I am content with Cadmus."

"Then go…If you attack him again I have to stop you. I have to."

"They'll send someone else." he said relaxing his muscles. He was too wound up.

"I know…" she said looking away from him. He patted her head to her annoyance but he could see she didn't fight it either.

"I'm sorry for dislocating your arm." he said dropping his hand when she turned her head to face him again.

"No you're not. You enjoyed it." she said remembering the gleeful smile he had when she screamed in pain.

"You're right I'm not." he said truthfully.

"You should go and please don't come back." she said staring up at his blue eyes noting how there was green slowly consuming the edges of the bright blue. It was then she noticed how worn out he looked. He stood straight at attention but his breathing was slightly labored and his skin had a slight tint of green to it. "What-"

His face was closed off when he realized his actual skin color was showing through. "I won't."

He left her standing there staring after him. She turned to Nightwing and sighed deeply. "You son of a-"

* * *

Home.

Garfield was so glad he was home. He crashed into his white leather couch and closed his eyes. He absentmindedly touched the scars on his right forearm, where she had traced them. He cursed himself as he realized what he was doing. She had let him go knowing she could probably stop him as weak as he become from shifting.

He grabbed his extra smartphone from his table. He hit the name he was looking for and she answer on the first ring.

"What Logan, you better have good news." Amanda said.

"I can't do it." he said before he continued. "Get someone else to get Halstrom. I'll take whatever punish you see fit."

"Logan." her voice was oddly calm. "I knew you couldn't be trusted to do this. I'll find someone else and I'll let Hamilton take care of the punishment."

"Tell him that the cells are unraveling." he said almost wanting to say nothing at all.

"I will. I'm sure he'll have plenty to do and say to you." she hung up and he sighed deeply as he grabbed one of the throw pillows. He pressed his face into the soft fabric and sighed again.

"I screwed up." he said to himself as he tried to calm down.

* * *

When Nightwing woke up Raven was sitting next to his bed. Her eyes staring out of the window. "What happened."

She looked over to him as he spoke. "We turned Maria into the League. They will be taking care of the operation now."

"Where." he said looking around noticing the familiarity.

"Titan Tower. It was Cyborg's idea." she said standing up. "You should be find now. There was no damage to your body or brain."

"Who is he?" he asked before she could leave. She stopped mid stepped and then turned to him.

"No one that concerns us anymore." she said but he wasn't satisfied in the least by that answer. He grabbed her arm almost painfully.

"Raven."

She stared at him hand on her wrist. She fought the urge to pull away. "Nightwing."

"Who's team are you on? He is dangerous. We can't allow him to be free." he said almost logically.

"I'm a titan but that information isn't useful to you." she said pulling away but his grip was too firm.

"He knew my identity before you even said a word." he said holding her there. His voice barely concealing his anger. She could feel his emotions stabbing at her mental wall and knew he was aware that he was doing it and doing it purposely to make her talk. He hated the idea that someone knew his identify.

"I won't tell you no matter what underhand tactics you use." she said watching as he tried to backpedal.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you." He said letting her go. "I just don't want you to end up like Beast Boy."

She knew it wasn't a threat but what she knew now made if feel like one. She said nothing to his warning and instead moved away from him.

"Don't break my trust Raven." he said as she left.

She walked away from the leader she was beginning to question. He was adamant about learning Garfield's name probably because he suspected he was Beast Boy. She wouldn't betray her friend like that. She wouldn't break his trust like that.

He only told her his real name once and she held on to it like a treasure for so long. When she met him and realized that it was indeed him, his nickname had slipped out of her mouth. She had finally said his real name and now she wouldn't give it to another person he didn't trust.

She went to the actual base and to her room. Jinx was waiting outside of it. The woman looked bothered.

"What?" Raven said without greeting her. It didn't seem important at the moment.

"That was him wasn't it...Beast Boy." she said. Raven didn't react on even acknowledge the statement.

"Keep it to yourself." Raven said opening her door. "It better for all of us if this doesn't come out."

Jinx said nothing but nodded leaving the dark haired woman alone with her thoughts. It really was for the best… to protect the one person she failed. She got into her room and saw that her phone was ring, she answered the unknown caller.

"Hello."

"Raven." Starfire's voice filled with happiness as she spoke. "I did not think you would pick up."

"Yeah. I might not have if it was earlier." she said thinking she had the longest couple weeks. "What's up why are you calling."

She and Starfire didn't speak much but the did keep in touch sporadically. Of course under Nightwings nose because he would blow a fuse if he knew she was in touch with the "enemy".

"I would like to request a favor from you if you do not mind." she said slightly nervous.

"What?"

"Jason needs some help."

"Jason?" Raven said confused as to who that was.

"Oops, I meant Red Hood would like you to help. It is nothing bad. We just need a four man team and I...miss you." she sounded desperate.

"Sure Starfire. I'm already in trouble." Raven said almost smiling to herself. She needed a vacation.

* * *

AN: So we're headed to Gotham next. More Raven and BB coming soon. Hope you enjoyed the longer chapter, I got carried away.


	7. Consonance

Consonance

* * *

The hot water stung his open wounds as he showered. Twenty-four lashes, seven of which broke his skin. Each a reminder of his failure to complete his mission. He was at the very least happy to take a beating then any mental torture. He had enough emotional and mental instability.

Exiting the shower he got dressed then had a tech clean and dress his wounds. Professor Hamilton was hover around him. Checking his vitals and physical condition. He was back to normal or his "normal" but the scientist seem particularly pissed at him forcing his body to shapeshift. Not out of kindness or care but because he ruined the cocktail of drugs in his bloodstream. He put the experiment at risk.

"You should have been more careful."

Garfield stared at the professor blankly. The old man wrapped the electric wires down his forearms. The thin wires cut into his skin easily. Blood began to leak from the open scar wounds. Garfield winched but didn't fight against the professor. He was use to this.

After the man hooked up the machine, he turn it on. It was controlled electrocution. It forced the drugs in his system to activate and it was excruciating to endure. The pale green color of his skin had quickly reverted to a pale snow white color.

It took four hours of continuous shock therapy to make the treatment stick. Once the professor let him go he huddled in the corner of the room. He needed to be left alone or he'd lash out.

Everyone left him alone knowing he was far more dangerous in an injured state. He already put enough lab assistants in the hospital because they didn't understand personal space. Though his field of space became much larger than the average person.

He sat staring at his pale skin. He needed to tan again. His cells had reset again, leaving him with an absence of color. His hair was just as white as his skin, even his eyes had lost color leaving them a faded gray.

Rocking back and forth he calm down the beast inside of him. The urge to seek retribution on those that hurt him was powerful, but he buried it deep inside.

"Sir…you have a phone call." the female lab assistant said keeping quite a distance between them. He stared at her for awhile before he stood up. Once he was on his feet the woman back away at seeing his full height. He ignored the fear and excitement coming from her.

He held out his hand and she handed him the smartphone.

"What.?"

"You have a mission." Waller said monotonously.

"Where?" he said walking past the woman.

"Gotham City."

"Departure time?" he asked leaving the lab he was in. He strolled through Star Labs not bothered by any guards.

"Four hours, while you're at it get a tan and dye your hair." the woman said probably watching him through surveillance cameras.

He looked at the camera behind him and hung up on the woman.

* * *

Gotham was bustling with people, yet the atmosphere was so much different from Metropolis. Gotham was dark, while Metropolis bright. It was a stark contrast. Raven didn't like either of the cities.

"Raven."

The woman calling her was dressed impeccable. Her fiery hair in a high ponytail. The black suit she wore was cut to accentuate her figure.

"Starfire." Raven said surprised by the woman's attire.

"It has been a long time." Starfire said smiling sadly.

Raven nodded solemnly. "It has been quite a while."

"Let us get to it then." Koriand'r showed her the way to their base of operations. The apartment was upper class and Raven didn't have to wonder how it was paid for. She was sure that Red Hood had his connections.

The vigilante used to be a certain thief for a while before going to his new persona. They got inside and Starfire was asking her a million questions as they waited for the elevator.

"How is Cy and Jinx?" she asked but then launched into another round of questions. "How have you been? Have you been taking care of yourself? Is the team okay?"

"Kori." Raven said folding her arms under her breast. "One question at a time."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I am just so excited to speak with you. It's been so long. Wally told me about what happen to you." she said looking concerned.

"So I guess he contacted you instead." Raven said shaking her head. She told the woman what the last few days had been like and what happened a year ago. The red haired woman listen interested and was very concern for Raven when she talked about losing control.

"You've been through alot and I was not there to help you at all. I am a terrible friend." The woman said looking down at the floor. Raven gently patted her shoulder and gave the woman a half smile.

"Don't be hard on yourself. I had someone watching out for me."

"Beastboy?" she asked and Raven nodded.

"He's not the same anymore but there is still something there of the person he used to be." Raven said surprised at how open she was about Beast Boy. She hadn't spoke to anyone about how she really felt about everything.

"He must still care for you very much." Koriand'r said smiling gently. Raven shrugged keeping her expression blank. She was never one to let things show on her face. No matter the situation she had to be in complete control. It was a curse at times and a blessing as well.

Both women walked into the suite like apartment. Raven was on guard but not visibly so. She watched as Koriand'r slipped off her flats and looked around.

"Guys?" she said calling out for her team. The woman looked around some more. "Wait here Raven."

The woman went off to the back area of the apartment where Raven guess the bedrooms were at. Curious she stepped over some to see where exactly her friend was headed. She noted that there was only one bedroom. She watched as the red head disappeared into the room and closed the door behind her.

Raven wondered for quite a while at the strange scene but didn't dwell instead she sat down. She looked around at the wealthiness of the apartment. It was almost abhorrent how classy everything was. She looked at the black leather couch she sat on and the modern decor.

After a few minutes Koriand'r returned with a smile. "Sorry for the wait. They'll be out soon. They were conducting research."

Raven gave the woman a raised eyebrow but didn't say anything. It was none of her business how their odd team worked.

Before the Raven could speak. Red Hood and Arsenal were coming from the back. Red Hood still wearing his mask but Arsenal didn't look like he much cared if she saw his face. She didn't know who he was any way.

"Sorry for the wait, was finishing someone." Red Hood said flopping down in the leather armchair. Raven said nothing but noted Arsenal's sudden spike in emotion. He was embarrassed.

"What did you want me to help you all with?" she asked.

"We're stealing something." Red Hood said and Raven was getting to her feet. "Let me finished before you go running back to your oh so wonderful teammates."

"Explain." she said not sitting back down.

"We need to steal a formula from a LexCorp holdings, here in Gotham. The formula is being sold to the highest bidder in a high class auction. This is the only night we have to steal the documents." Red Hood said putting his feet on the expensive table in front of the chair.

Raven looked over to Koriand'r. The woman spoke quickly. "It's not what you think. We are helping a friend out. I would not do this if I did not believe it was necessary. This is necessary. This formula in the wrong hands could end up hurting someone."

"I see." Raven said watching the three of them. The three of them were close, she could almost see the emotional attachment they have for one another, but they acted distant. More likely for her benefit. Though, she couldn't care less about their relationship. "I'll help you. What do I have to do."

"You're not going to like it but I think you could manage." Red Hood said sitting up and looking at her. Raven didn't like it. She knew Starfire trusted him but she didn't. He was a mysterious and she didn't particular like that about him, though she did know his name thanks to Kori's slip up.

The man explained what they would do to get into the auction. It really was something she didn't want to do. She found herself covered in makeup again to look more human. Both her and Koriand'r infiltrate the auction as potential buyers. Once they were inside they were to escape the auction and then find the basement area. The document would be stored there.

Raven could tell this wouldn't be a walk in the park. LexCorp was well known for their security. Even a holding was a dangerous place. Especially for anyone planning to infiltrate.

* * *

It was already 10 pm when Garfield arrived to the auction. He was there to retrieve something for Waller. Whatever it was it was lock in the basement. He snuck in through an underground corridor that was used long ago. For what reason he didn't really know nor did he care. He entered the room that held the item he was looking for. Everything was neat and well taken care of. Not too surprising but he was used to corporation having their records in disarray. At least the records they didn't need anyone else looking at.

He moved through the almost countless ceiling high shelves of records and files. The place was like a mini maze of shelves. He came to another room that was all the way to the back of the large room where they kept lock boxes. What he needed was inside, swiftly he opened the lock door with sheer strength. Sitting the door off to the side he went inside. It didn't take him long to find the box Waller wanted.

The scent she gave him was all over the box. He tore the top off the box and looked inside. A vial of bright blue liquid sat inside surrounded by tissue paper and other soft stuffing to keep it from breaking . He put the vial in the container he was given then stuck it in the bag he had with him.

He walked out and caught another scent. He sighed deeply. This couldn't just be a coincident. Was he really running into her again so soon? He moved quickly down the furthest aisle from her location. If he could just avoid her, then he wouldn't have to deal with her.

"Starfire, move it. They're calling in backup. Get the document and let's go." Raven's voice was angry even though it was only an octave higher. Garfield could smell her scent change. He could also smell blood and it belonged to her. He stood hidden in the tiny aisle debating.

She was hurt but that was none of his business. He didn't need to help her. She could take care of herself but he could hear the footsteps of security guard moving in through other aisle. These men were prepared to fight against people like them. They were trained.

He found himself fidgeting while he debated. All he had to do was slip out the way he came in. None of the men were at the entrance. He knew they couldn't normally overwhelm Raven with their weapons but she still wasn't like she used to be. She was weaker. He knew she knew it.

He sighed deeply to himself before he spoke. "Raven! Shield yourself and Starfire, now!"

He pushed the shelves over and moved to the outside as they fell like dominos. He got to where he spotted the last shelf that didn't fall. Raven was holding it up with Starfire both protected by her shield. He grabbed the shelf and held it up so they could escape. Once they were out he dropped it. The screams of men being crushed was sickening but most of them would survive.

He ignored the look got from Raven. Helping them was not apart of the plan, but he couldn't very well leave them like that. Only because the thought of someone hurting Raven was unacceptable.

He couldn't allow that no matter how much he hated her. He loved her equally as much as he hated her. Not that he was willing to admit that to himself.

"Beast Boy…?" Starfire said surprised and very much confused. "Your skin…"

He ignored her and left the room with them in toll. Raven caught up to him her eyes scanning him but not catching any of his emotions. He was glad she gave him back his ring. He continue moving with both women behind him. He could hear more guards coming. They needed to leave immediately. He could tell the men coming were carrying heavy artillery.

"Move quickly, reinforcements are coming." He could feel their eyes on his back. Countless questions he was never going to answer.

* * *

Raven moved quickly following Garfield with Starfire behind her. She was not expecting this. She didn't think she see him for a while not a couple of days later and in Gotham City of all places. She didn't know if she was angry or semi- happy. She was glad he was unhurt but his skin was far too white to be natural. It was a lack of skin pigmentation rather than just being pale. She wanted to know what was happening to him but she didn't think he would tell her. If she was in his shoes she wouldn't tell either.

She wanted to just use her powers to move them from there but that was out of the question right now. She was still recovering and when she made a portal to escape with Garfield a few days ago it took far too much out of her. She was still recovering, so they had to do it the old fashion way. Starfire looked anxious but said nothing. The woman didn't even bother to ask any questions.

The three of them was awkward together, but moved in sync perfectly even after so many years. The only difference was Garfield rarely led them. Now he was leading them effortlessly and they were following. He was always a excellent leader, he was just never allowed to lead. He was avoiding certain areas and keep them moving never stopping for longer than a few seconds to chose a corridor.

"We're going deeper." Starfire said looking behind herself.

"We don't have a choice." Garfield said still walking.

"They're herding us." Raven said noting to herself the immense hate pouring from certain corridors. Garfield seem to avoid those areas as well as ones she felt nothing from.

She didn't need her empathy to know he was getting frustrated. He went out of his way to help them, but now he was regretting it. They came to a room that Raven didn't remember from the blueprint. They enter the room and Garfield showed them to a small hatch. He opened it and it led to an underground cave like area. It was very out of place for the building but Gotham was built on top of Old Gotham. There were countless catacombs under the city. They entered and Garfield led the way again. He knew where he was going although she had a feeling this was his first time here.

"How do you know about this place?" Starfire asked the question that was on Raven's mind.

"Blueprint." he said turning corners in the tight corridors.

"We had a blueprint as well." Starfire said.

"Better blueprint." he said not wanting to speak anymore on the matter.

They kept going until the reached a makeshift ladder that led out of a manhole cover. All of them climbed out and found themselves in an alley in Downtown Gotham. All three of them stood out. Both Starfire and Raven were dressed in expensive gowns and Garfield was wearing sleek and thief like attire. Garfield was already trying to leave them behind.

"Beast Boy…" Star caught his arm and he stop. He gave her a disgusted look.

"Garfield." he said correcting her with a clipped tone.

"I am sorry, Garfield. I only wanted to thank you. You helped us escape when you clearly didn't have to." Star said sincerely thanking her former teammate. His disgusted look faded away to something of guilt but it was brief. He pulled his arm away from her gently and she let go.

"Let your boy toy knows he owes me." he said turning to leave the alley.

"Do I?" Red Hood said standing at the end of the alley with Arsenal, now wearing his mask. Raven looking at her still bleeding arm. She was nicked by something. She couldn't remember what.

"Move." Garfield said walking toward the two men.

"Someone seems unhappy." Arsenal said moving out of the way as Garfield passed them. Raven didn't expect him to look back. She didn't expect anything from him, even though she wished he would look at her just once without those mixed emotions.

After Garfield left Red Hood escorted them to their 'ride'. Starfire got in and sighed deeply. Raven said nothing as they took off for the apartment.

"I'm surprised you didn't follow him." Red Hood said driving.

Raven didn't say anything to him. She didn't care for conversation with him, coupled with Starfire staring at her, she was becoming annoyed.

"You two have a thing or something. Kori never goes into anything details about her titan life." he was staring at her from the mirror. She could almost guess the kind of expression he was making under that mask. She stayed quiet and in control. His teasing was not going to weaken her control. She had far more trying things to deal with.

* * *

Back at the apartment Raven got back into her black tee-shirt and jeans. She washed away the makeup leaving her with her pale slightly gray skin tone. She bandaged her odd wound and  
met Starfire in the living room area. The woman had also washed away the makeup and took out the contacts.

"Are you going to follow?" Starfire asked. Raven shook her head.

"He can take care of himself."

"But you are still very concerned." the woman pointed out what Raven had been trying to hide.

"Isn't that natural… what humans normally do." she replied shortly. "…Sorry."

"It is okay, I understand. It hard to watch ones you care for deeply suffer and not be able to do anything to ease their pain." Star spoke from experience and Raven almost asked her about her situation.

"Jason has been through a lot… and Roy… he has issues. Yet, they both still have moments in which they can be carefree. Maybe you should think about what you really want." Starfire said moving over to Raven and hugging her.

"Your mastery of English is impressive. Try learning some contractions." Raven said letting the woman hug her.

"Is that your way of thanking me?"

"If that's what you want to call it." Raven said feeling content being wrapped up in Starfire's happiness.

"Thanks…Kori"

* * *

AN: I am sorry. I've had this chapter 85% done since like November but kept getting writers block. Star and her crew will be back again soon. I really want to use Red Hood and Arsenal some more.

Not done in Gotham just yet. Next chapter will be short with more BB Raven interaction without any third wheels.


End file.
